


Heartbreak Weekend

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack Fic, For Dr. Who 2012, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Classics Lover on the Comment Fic site on LJ - " any character(s) who get very involved in a tv show *sobbing* for a beloved tv character leaving the show".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Weekend

This is what Hotch had been afraid of from the beginning of their relationship.

Dave comes in Monday morning, storms upstairs and slams the door to his office.  Downstairs, he can see Reid at his desk, head down, slowly turning on his computer, unpacking his messenger bag, moving like he's sleep-walking and looking miserable.

Blake goes to his desk and Hotch can see the surprise on her face.  She says something and Reid shakes his head and looks back at his screen. Even from his office, Hotch can see that his eyes look red and swollen.

Blake motions to Morgan and they step aside, Blake obviously filling him in.  Morgan looks over her shoulder to Reid and then up to Rossi's office, a frown on his face.  He approaches Reid, smiling slightly, looking like someone approaching a kicked puppy.  Reid shakes his head, and says something to Morgan, who shrugs and walks off, but not before giving Rossi's office a glare.

Reid pulls out his cell phone, makes a call, wipes his eyes and goes back to staring blankly at his computer screen.

Just before Hotch gets up to talk to Dave, there's a knock on his door and Dave enters, throwing himself into the chair in front of Hotch's desk.

"Can you believe that?  That was my whole weekend.  Actually, he's pulled himself together quite a bit, you should have seen yesterday."

"What happened, Dave? Did you get in a fight or something?"

Dave snorts.  "Please, Aaron.  Saturday, Spencer calls Garcia over and they spend the day rewatching all these Dr. Who specials, then all the episodes so far this season and then...oh. the horror...the episode where the Ponds die!  They saw the singing angels or crying angels or whoever they are and got turned to stone or dust or whatever.  Anyway, Spencer and Garcia are this messy, crying, snotty mess in my living room.  Because the Ponds are so wonderful and they understand the Doctor, which clearly I do not.  So then, they proceed to watch it again - this time with a bottle of wine between them."

Dave gets up and looks out Hotch' s window into the bullpen below.  Garcia and Spencer are making their way to the coffee room, heads close together.

"Then Sunday," he continues, "they decide to watch the season of Torchwood where Jack's lover gets killed.  And so more weeping over poor, tragic Ianto."

Hotch smiles when Dave finally stops his monologue.  "You seem to know the second one a little more?"

"Yeah, well, that one has nudity, so I pay a little more attention.  Besides, I had to monitor in case one of them cried themselves into heart failure."

"So, they'll recover?  Anything we - or you technically -  need to do?"  Now that it's nothing really urgent or deadly, Hotch is happy he gets to poke the bear.

"They'll get over it.  As long as we don't have a case this weekend, I think Garcia is planning on having Reid at her house to watch these Sherlock Holmes DVDs she just got.  Season 2, I'm sure that'll cheer them both up."


End file.
